


As He Fell....

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Purgatory Sex, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: As Arthur fell from the bridge, he reminisces of his time with his beloved.He knows he'll see him again, for now, these memories will suffice.





	As He Fell....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWildcat/gifts).



> Late entry for the final day of Banana Fish Smut Week!  
> Also, a gift to the amazing CinderWildCat!
> 
> Note/s:  
> "Andrew" is CinderWildcat's name for Wookie since 'Wookie' is an obvious alias.

 

The blood splattered on the train tracks, as Arthur’s time began to tick its final minute.

The pain was excruciating. He could see the blood spill out from him.

His neck was in agony. His stomach enflamed with torturous sensations.

_……Did he suffer like this too?_

Images of Wookie flashed in his mind.

Wookie’s smile.

Wookie’s laugh.

His touch, his lips, his taste.

_…Was his death this painful too?_

The spiked blonde reached out the Lynx, as of hoping he’d get one last kick at him…..before he saw him.

That guy he befriended and loved for many years. That guy who stood by him against all his adversaries. A guy who continued to care and love him despite all that has happened.

That gentle yet playful smile plastered his familiar face.

Before he knew it, Frederick Arthur leaned back; tripped on the railing behind him ….and fell.

And as he fell, looking to the fiery dawning sky above him, he remembered the times he saw that sky…with his best friend.

It was so warm…..the warmth of the sun on his face seemed so nice. The pleasantness seemed to make Arthur forget about his agony…..

So he closed his eyes and remembered. The memories were clear in his mind as he slowly bled out.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shimmered its afternoon glow on the rippling surface of a river.

On the banks of that river, far away from the city and from any prying eyes; a couple held each other in a lover’s embrace.

Trails of kisses were led up from his chest, tickling the crook of his neck and just grazing under his jaw, "Wanna beg for me now?" Arthur’s deep voice rumbled lowly from his chest, right into his partner’s ear.

Wookie gasped impatiently.

“Just shut up and kiss me you asshole.”

After smiling a little, he met his in another languid kiss. It was warm and with a nip of teeth at his collar bone got him to slide down further into the ground to arch his back.

“I love it when you’re like this.”

“Mmmhh….Stop I don’t think I can last any longer….”

A hand cupped his naked groin.

“What happened to wanting to ‘come together’?”

His partner groaned below him.

“Fuck you Fred.”

When he felt Arthur wasn’t close enough to him, Wookie grinded closer into his body, until their erections were flush together. He wanted him back here, close. Close enough to taste him at his lips and every breath he'd take. When their kiss broke.

“You know what, I like you begging so…”

Wookie whimpered, “God, please….Fred…”

Arthur smirked. “Ooh, I’m God huh?”

His partner rolled his eyes from below him.

“If you don’t do me right now Frederick Arthur, I’m going to leave you here and find someone else.” Wookie grinned when he saw that tinge of anger flash in Arthur’s eyes before he went to bite his neck.

As if to punish him, Arthur took his time leaving sweet love bites on that slender neck, smelling his welcoming scent before nipping lower and lower until his lips circled and nipped the man’s buds.

“Mmmh! Ohh….Oh yes….”

Wookie’s moans were magic in his ears.

Arthur worshipped every inch of that sensual body while listening to his beautiful moans. He was determined to please him more; to hear more lovely sounds from that mouth.

He leaned down and had Wookie’s cock slide into his hand and gave the tip a small lick. As Wookie gasped out suddenly, Arthur parted his lips and placed more kisses at the head of Wookie’s now throbbing groin. He drew down the shaft, lips lightly grazing over the skin and he'd draw himself back up.

His tongue flat, as he sought to taste every inch of that quivering cock as he could.

The incessant shudders from his lover were a well-earned reward, and Arthur rolled his tongue around the cockhead happily. He was enjoying the hard and heavy mass around his tongue and lapping at the leaking precum.

Of course, he’d make such jokes and insults against his enemies to “suck on a cock”, but in truth, the hypocrisy of his actions now was funny indeed.

He’d happily just suck Wookie’s cock forever if it meant he’d look at the sight of him flushed pink, back arched and lewdly screaming below him.

 _God_ … this was heaven.

As for his partner and lover, Wookie had to roll his head back and fight the urge to buck his hips and ram his cock into the back of Arthur’s willing throat.

He groaned as the wetness of Arthur’s mouth encased around him, setting a beautiful pace that caused Wookie to pant out heavily. There was constant and pleasant dizziness that took over his mind as it was all happening. It made it hard for his mind to consecrate on anything else but what he was feeling. But he still was sure to stay focused on keeping still, not trying to thrust himself up.

He kept a hand resting in that spikey blonde hair, sometimes tugging when something felt really good. It wasn't long before the delicious sucking got him singing little moans and slurs again. He was pleading so desperately for him.

 

"Fred please- I’m….I’m close-" 

 

It amazed him at how well Arthur was able to tell when Wookie was about to reach his limit. Now, however, Arthur started a heavier assault to his beloved’s cock. He wrapped his lips around him again, hands at the base and teasing at his balls.

Soon enough, Wookie had enough. After coming inside the depths of Arthur’s mouth, Wookie pushed him against that grassy ground and kissed him.

The kiss seemed to last forever, with Wookie licking his own cum from Arthur’s stained lips. Meanwhile, Arthur himself began exploring Wookie’s body, stroking and feelings his back which slowly halted to his plump bottom. When he cheekily prodded a finger inside the hole, Wookie broke their kiss with another lewd moan from his lips.

“Heh, so cute.” Arthur cooed as he stroked his dark hair.

“Let me do you too Fred.”

Slowly, Wookie moved his hand to touch the latter’s own throbbing cock. It was hard as a rock and already dripping with precum. Before he knew it, Wookie gravitated closer to it until he tasted its tip with his tongue.

He felt so firm against him, his masculine smell intoxicating his senses, making his insides quiver impatiently for it to enter him already. He was sure to take everything he could, relaxing his throat and easily reaching the base of his shaft.

He'd been doing this for a while now, and he could remember when he first started giving Arthur blowjobs. It was a bit hard at first, but he got the hang of it quickly. It turned out he had a real natural talent for it too which was embarrassing to acknowledge.

Every hard suck and lap of his tongue got a different sound or reaction from Arthur’s mouth, his face creased in pleasure. Wookie loved the low husky groans and sloppy praises he got. To see such a usually proud man moan so encouragingly below him……Wookie was proud indeed.

He knew none of Arthur’s own women would ever compare to him. He would be Arthur’s true and only one for him. That was a truer fact than anything. The pride and possessiveness in his chest made his own cock hanging between his legs throb with a pleasurable pain.

His dark eyes glanced up under long lashes to his lover. He noticed Arthur’s mouth open wide, jaw cocked to the side and mewling to the skies just how amazing Wookie was.

In those last three long sucks, Wookie giggled to himself as he decided he was going to be merciless for once. His sucking became more intense, his tongue twirled like a well-trained whore. When he felt Arthur on the verge, he suddenly pulled off, several fat strings of saliva connected them still, and drool rolled down the corners of Wookie’s lips.

They looked at each other as long gasps escaped their mouths. Both were just as hot and bothered as the other.

That was like music to ears. Arthur leaned up and took a sloppy kiss, sucking at Wookie's delicious lips. At the same time he brought his hands up finally, grabbing onto Wookie's ass and taking in the smooth feel of his chocolate brown skin.

Arthur was clumsy with eagerness and lust, and he didn't even have to search for Wookie's tight hole. He knew right away where to go, letting his fingers graze along Wookie and massage in slow circles to loosen the guy up. This was one of his many favourite things to do to him, the ass play.

He easily stretched Wookie out. Quick circles around Wookie's hole, he before plunged a finger in and revelling in the moan that blew into his ear. Before he knew it, he was two fingers in and leaving hickeys at Wookie's neck.

And with all the heated breaths they shared, Wookie didn't make it any better, as he pressed himself down, pressing their hard members together, grinding with small thrusts. He was soaking in the groans Arthur sang at that act. And he was just loving the attention his ass was getting too.

Every time Arthur curled his fingers up, right into that sweet spot, Wookie could feel something like a small jolt of lighting encase his whole body. It made him because clumsy and hungry for more.

By the time he was three fingers deep in Wookie’s ass; he was forced to stop as his partner wiggled his hips a bit, and lifted himself up. He let out his own little whine, like he was the cause of his own pleasurable demise. Arthur would have said something if it was for the fact that Wookie grabbed his length, still coated in saliva, and guided it up. 

Arthur watched Wookie’s face twist into all sorts of things as he slide down on his cock. The way his brows knitted up high, and his lips drew back to flash white teeth. Arthur was so enthralled in watching him.

He hardly even noticed when the other man sat firm on his dick all the way to the base. Wookie looked back down at him, legs straggling the young man on either side -oh those lovely thick thighs Arthur loved most of all. If there was ever a place he'd want to have his head rest forever, it was between those beautiful thighs.

A grin was on his lips, very lazy, and have attempted. Wookie wiggled his hips, rolling them a few times to feel Arthur's cock press up against his walls. Leaning forward, he put one hand in the middle of Arthur's chest, the other rested at his neck. Creasing up to his jaw and cheek, "Ready?" He Hovered right over Wookie, his voice sexual, low and husky.

"I've been ready for hours now, so hurry up!"

Have they really been at their foreplay for hours?

He gave and little chuckle and stole a kiss instead. Just as he did, he brought his hips up ever so slightly, then brought them back down. Gasps cut between each kiss as Wookie brought on a slow and steady ride on Arthur's long hard dick.

The pace started to pick up, Wookie truly riding Arthur as if he were just riding on a damn horse. He'd break himself away from Arthur's hands and throw himself back, using his arms to prop himself up, sweat gradually coating his body. Each thrust became more and more ragged and sloppy as Wookie lost himself in the daze of pleasure. Waves of moans ripped through his body when Arthur grabbed his hanging member and pumped him to each of his own thrusts. He had to throw himself forward again, placing a hand at the bed's headboard to stable his rocking body.

Wookie nearly wheezed out his next moan as he picked up speed.

He wanted to have his whole body completely covered in blissful pleasure. He wanted to let Arthur's cock split his ass in two, strike him down and throw him into the grassy ground at this point.  _Oh_  he was so tempted to let that happen too. His control was slipping away, he might as well shall just give in now and give Arthur what he wanted. 

The swell of heat and rush of bliss was building up in his core. Even if Wookie was growing breathless, legs trembling and tired form their work, he wanted to keep going. With each drop of his ass, taking in more of Arthur's cock only to lift up and slam back down, it all got the blonde below to grown, throwing his hips up too, trying to get in as deep as he could.

It seems Arthur had had enough with being Wookie’s toy cock. Not that he minded all the much, being the muse of such a handsome man’s desires. There, his lust and hunger had finally taken him over. 

At this point, Wookie didn't even care either. Arthur finally let go of Wookie’s dripping length and slammed both hands onto his waist to take control.

He wanted to be fucked just as much as Arthur wanted to fuck. With each hard slam that echoed in his moans, Wookie felt himself growing closer and closer to completion. His head would roll back and body shiver with trembles as he become completely undone

The other man only took a moment to catch up as he took advantage of Wookie’s dazed aftermath to break as much of his ass as he could. His assault on the other didn't go completely unnoticed either as Wookie slumped himself forward onto Arthur's chest, whispering lewd and breathless things in the other man's ear.

His hips bucked up and lock for a split second as he spilled into Wookie's tight and hungry ass. The content moment when half his brain shut off, and his body flooded with ecstasy finally came. Arthur slowed his thrusts down, riding the last of his orgasm out, trying to pump every last drop deep into the other's ass.

They shared hot gasps and ragged breaths together. Both covered with sweat and other things. Arthur gave a light push, lifting Wookie off his member. There was a pleased sound that came from both of them.

He encased him completely in his arms and pressed their foreheads together, "Love me just like this for the rest of our lives, please," 

For a second, Arthur looked at him,  his usually disgruntled and sly, became a cute dusted pink.

"Of course," He said aloud finally while nipping on Wookie's lips once more, "I'll love you forever. No matter what." 

 .........

...................

................................

Before Wookie died, he remembered their last hug. Their last kiss, their last conversation over stupid shit...... And yet now that he thought back on them, the regret poured in. 

The regret however was challenged by the happier memories. Of that day at the river bank, of their passionate embrace in the past. 

What a memory….he was happy to die with such a scene in his head. He loved it.

His last happy memory.

"Andrew..." he whispered the name.with a pained yet affectionate tone. 

His eyes began to water with blood and tears. Yet a faint smile graced Arthur's lips for the last time.

As his eyes began to fog, he felt himself be lifted.. The sky above him seemed to move closer....

 

* * *

 

_‘Hey, Arthur….yo……Earth to Freddy…Yo wake up you Vegata lookin ass...’_

_‘Mmmh….’_

The blonde began to wake up to a hand slapping his face. He briefly opened his eyes to see a familiar scene.

He was in that serene river bank in his memory. That place eternally dappled by sunlight which seemed to embrace the crystalline surface of the water; small lights seemed to dance around as it did.

His and Wookie’s heaven.

Just like how he remembered.

He moved his body a little.

He felt oddly…light. The slightest movements felt as if he was flying.

Then, as he moved, he realised he was lying on a person’s lap. As he felt that hand

patting his hair, he turned to look at the blurred familiar figure.

Wookie.

_No.._

Andrew.

However, he didn’t pay attention to it for long, as he slowly realised who it was that he was looking at.

He had the same pink singlet, hat and jeans untainted by blood. He had removed his glasses, and Arthur really took in the beauty of his chocolate brown depths.

Oh, he’d taken this guy for granted. Right now, his heart was full. He couldn’t believe he got the chance to see him again.

As they continued to stare, Arthur lifted his hand to caress those soft cheeks then cups it affectionately.

Tears began forming in his eyes as they smiled at each other.

He was here. Wookie was here with him.

“Finally you’re awake, dumbass. I didn’t want to enjoy this view without you.”

_Oh that voice….He missed it._

It seemed like forever that he’d heard it so clearly and so close.

He knew it.

He wasn’t dead.

He was fine.

The call that told him Wookie was dead was just a lie.

He knew it.

A soft cool breeze few threw them. It threatened to blow their light forms away, but no. They held still.

 “Let’s never leave here Andy.”

Wookie gave him that snarky grin and embraced him from above.

“Yeah. We got all the time in the world now.”

Arthur reached up with both arms and returned his hug. He breathed in his scent; that same musky, somewhat sweaty yet familiar smell he loved.

Wookie’s smell.

Their embrace was followed by a tender kiss between friends and lovers.

He wished he’d given more kisses to him like this while he was alive.

He wished he hadn’t been so caught up with Ash or the greed of his ambition.

If he’d just stayed with this guy longer on this riverbank, they’d never had been separated.

But now, no matter.

He was happier now. He was back with his love, and that’s really what mattered now.

 

……...................

 

Even if they died, they had successfully left that cruel world.

 _True_ , after this, Arthur knew some form of hell would await him. But for now, he would accept this momentary happiness. Here he was in this serene place, surrounded by the trees and long grass.

Here, he was in Wookie’s arms.

In their own little heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wookie is such an underrated character who has been so loyal to Arthur, so I believe he deserves a fic.
> 
> As much as I love Arthur/Ash, the ship of Wookie/Arthur is also just as glorious to write about!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudo!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
